


Demon Dean

by Destiel_Fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Fan/pseuds/Destiel_Fan
Summary: Dean's a demon but Cas won't take it. Can Cas fix Dean with love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, sorry if it sucks. I got inspiration to write this because of a post. Please feel free to give suggestions or fix my work. Thanks.

"DEAN!" Cas yelled cupping Dean's face in his hands. "Dean you can fight this." He said tearing up.  
"Cas this is what I am, just accept it." Dean said smirking.  
"No! I don't want to and I won't! There is always a way to fix bad things." Cad cried.  
"Who says this is a bad thing. Now we can be together forever. We'll never die."  
"Dean why don't you understand, you're not you right now." Cas looked over showing the pain in his eyes.  
"Cas, I am me, just new and improved. I'm still right here." Dean pleaded. He grabbed Cas' s hands. Cas pulled his hands away.  
"No Dean. Your a demon!" Cas yelled. Dean sighed and pulled his chin so they were looking into each others eyes.  
"So. What's the difference between this." Dean gesters towards his green and hazel eyes. "And this?" He said blinking revealing his black demon eyes.  
Cas cringed and looked away. "Dean I understand what you are I just don't want you to be it. You'll die." He said a tear streaming down his face. "I'm not going to sit around and wait for that. I'm going to fix you Dean. I promise." He said grabbing Dean's face once again. "Please Dean I know you're in there. Please come back to me." Cas leaned forward and kissed him. He put all his love into that kiss and hoped that his love would fix everything. Cas kept giving Dean small kisses all over his face. After a good five minutes Cas looked back to see if anything happened. "Dean?"  
Dean opened his eyes showing a bright green instead of charcoal black eyes. Cas smiled tears still stinging at his eyes. Dean was cured who knew love was the key? Dean smiled sweetly. "Hey Cas." Cas saved Dean and there was hope after so long there was hope.  
Dean started laughing. "W-Why are you laughing?" Cas asked. Dean looked straight at Cas and flicked his eyes revealing his demon eyes. Cas's smile disappeared. "No." Dean pushed Cas up against the wall and started kissing him roughly. Cas wanted to stop but he couldn't. It was Dean. But at the same time it wasn't. Dean started kissing down Cas' s neck and leaving huge hickeys. Cas finally got the strength to push Dean off him.  
"No Dean. Not like this." Cas said breathlessly. Dean rolled his eyes.  
"C'mon Cas. I know you want this." Dean stated.  
"Yes I do but not like this!" Cas yelled. Tears falling to the ground. "Please Dean let me fix you. I know I can I just need time. But you can't keep running away. Let me cure you from this awful thing. This disease."  
"Maybe I like the disease. Cas look at me. I'm still me, a better me."  
"Yes you are still you but you are letting the bad take over. Dean let me contain it please." Cas pleaded. Tears pouring down his face. Dean rubbed his hand over his face.  
"Cas no. I'm here to stay if you can't accept it then just leave."  
"You know I can't do that Dean. I have to stay. I am here to protect you. But I don't have to accept whatever you do. And I will fix you no matter what it takes." Cas lunged at Dean knocking him to the floor landing on top of him.  
"NOW SAM!" Cas yelled. Sam came out from behind a metal shelf and threw holy water into Dean's face before quickly injecting a needle into his arm. "I'm sorry Dean." Cas said. "I'm gonna fix you. I promise."


End file.
